Journey to the Center of the Earth (1988)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 100 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Alien from L.A. (1988) | followed by = }} Journey to the Center of the Earth is an American feature film of the science fiction and high adventure genres. It is a sequel to the 1988 film, Alien from L.A. starring Kathy Ireland. This film was directed by Albert Pyun and Rusty Lemorande with a screenplay written by Lemorande, Debra Ricci, Regina Davis and Kitty Chalmers. It premiered in Japan on July 30th, 1988, and was released direct-to-video in the United States on July 26th, 1989. The film stars Emo Philips as Nimroad, Paul Carafotes as Richard, Jaclyn Bernstein as Sara, Janie du Plessis as General Rykov, Nicola Cowper as Crystina, Lochner De Kock as Professor Galba, Albert Maritz as Mago, Ilan Mitchell-Smith as Bryan and Kathy Ireland reprising the role of Wanda Saknussemm. Plot A gathering of adventurers discover a volcanic fissure in Hawaii. Getting trapped underground, they come upon what they believe to be the lost city of Atlantis. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "Explore the impossible". * Because its U.S. premiere was in 1989, Journey to the Center of the Earth (1989) serves as a redirect to this page. * This film is loosely based on the 1864 novel Journey to the Center of the Earth by author Jules Verne. * Including television movies, this is the third film adaptation of Journey to the Center of the Earth. * Production on Journey to the Center of the Earth began as early as April, 1986. IMDB; Journey to the Center of the Earth (1988); Box office & business. * Journey to the Center of the Earth was released on DVD in Region 1 format by FOX Home Entertainment on October 4th, 2005. Amazon.com; Journey to the Center of the Earth; DVD * This is Golan-Globus Productions' forty-first film as a production company. * This is Rusty Lemorande's first film work as a co-director. It is his second film as a screenwriter. * This is Albert Pyun's seventh film as a director. It is his third film in the science fiction genre. * Actress Jaclyn-Rose Lester is credited as Jaclyn Bernstein in this film. * This is Ilan Mitchell-Smith's second film role. Smith is best known for playing geeky teenager Wyatt Donnelly in the 1985 John Hughes comedy, Weird Science. * Actor Jeff Celentano is credited as Jeff Weston in this film. * Actor Solly Ndlovu is credited as Solly Ndloyu in this film. He also played a trooper in Alien from L.A. in 1988. Recommendations External Links * * * Journey to the Center of the Earth at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:1988/Films Category:July, 1988/Films Category:Golan-Globus Productions Category:Canon Pictures Category:Action Category:2nd installments Category:Remakes Category:Albert Pyun/Director Category:Rusty Lemorande/Director Category:Rusty Lemorande/Writer Category:Debra Ricci/Writer Category:Sandra Berg/Writer Category:Kitty Chalmers/Writer Category:Yoram Globus/Producer Category:Menahem Golan/Producer Category:Avi Lerner/Executive producer Category:Tom Udell/Executive producer Category:Adam Fields/Executive producer Category:Tom Fraser/Cinematographer Category:David Watkin/Cinematographer Category:Victor Livingston/Editor Category:Rozanne Zingale/Editor